


Heartbeats

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Nervousness, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbeats invoke thoughts of wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

Nishinoya and Asahi were in a small room waiting for the doctor. It was Nishinoya’s tenth week exam for his third baby, and he was fidgeting on the chair he was sitting on. 

“Nervous?” Asahi asked.

“Not really, but my pants are already starting to fit tight -- it’s uncomfortable.” Nishinoya complained, unbuttoning his pants and noting, “This third baby might be bigger than the other two.”

Asahi placed a hand on Nishinoya’s belly, and gave him a kiss. Nishinoya giggled and kissed back a few times. 

“This should be the last one, right?” Asahi questioned, “Or, do you want more kids after three?”

“I didn’t even know we were planning to have three kids.” 

“You’re right.” Asahi agreed, “This one was kind of a surprise.” 

A surprise that was easily prepared for, and welcomed. They already had two children, the oldest is Aya, a brave five year old who loves to catch things like bugs, squirrels, and other critters to bring home. Her chestnut brown hair is cut short, only because she tried to hide multiple pieces of gum in it -- all of which got stuck. Now, instead of putting gum in her hair, she puts flowers in it and makes flower crowns with her brother Rai. 

Where Aya is sharp, Rai is soft. He is three, with dark, feathery black hair and thoughtful brown eyes. He’s only a few inches shorter than Aya, and his parents believe he has inherited Asahi’s height. Although, Rai is more quiet than his sister, he is still a little trouble maker himself. He’s sneaky, and mischievous, and was the one who convinced Aya to hide the gum in her hair. Rai helps Aya find places to hide the bugs and animals she brings home. The two children are an adventure, and adding one more would add to the welcomed chaos. 

“I’m happy with three kids,” Nishinoya decided, gently patting his rounding stomach.

The door opened, and the doctor stepped in. She had a folder in her arms and sat down with the couple. After asking the a few questions, she then asked Nishinoya to lay down on the bed for his ultrasound.

As in every ultrasound before, Asahi held on to Nishinoya’s hand as the pair watched a black and white screen. It was hard to tell what they were looking at, but the doctor knew.

“Everything looks wonderful!” she announced, and pointed at the screen, “Here’s the head, and heart -- and here’s another head and another heart. Congratulations, you’re having twins.”

Twins.

They would not be welcoming one baby, but two.

Soon, they would have four children, not two, not three, but four.

The word ‘twins’ was heavy in the air, mixed and created with excitement and uncertainty. They had already experienced two pregnancies, and they could handle a third even though this one was a bit different. Nishinoya could feel the thrill Asahi was experiencing, it branched out through their bond and settled between them. 

They listened to both heartbeats, both babies were alive. It was always astonishing to hear the heartbeat of an unborn child because of all the wonder it contained. The didn’t know who these children were, yet, but they could only imagine what they’d grow up to be as they listened. 

The first time they heard Aya’s heartbeat they had no idea she’d be so dauntless and restless.

The first time they heard Rai’s heatbeat they had no idea he’d be so wary and tricky. 

Asahi and Nishinoya had no idea what to expect from these two new children, but they already loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEY GUYS~~!!!
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!!!! <3 I love all the comments you all leave, and I read every single one and you are all amazing and wonderful!!! Thank you so much for continuing to read my work, it means a lot!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I wish the best for all of you, you all are so kind!!!


End file.
